Harry Potter and the Little Brother
by fredweaslyrocks
Summary: its about Harry's little brother its not finished yet but i wanted to know what you thought about it


Harry potter and the little brother

Chapter 1: Brandon Potter

Chapter 2: Going to the burrow

Chapter 3: Meeting Ron and Hermione

Chapter 4: Diagon ally

Chapter 5: Draco Malfoy

Chapter 6: Hogwarts express

Chapter 7: The sorting

Chapter 8: The potions master

Chapter 9 : The voice's from nowhere

Chapter 10 : Christmas at Hogwarts

Chapter 11: A kiss under the mistletoe

Chapter 12 : Brother verses brother

Chapter 13 : the end of the year feast

Chapter 14 : going home

Chapter 1 Brandon Potter

Hi My name is Brandon Sirius Potter younger brother to Harry Potter I live at Number 4 private drive with my brother, Aunt, Uncle and Cousin. MY brother is 12 years old he just got home from Hogwarts it's the magical school he is a Gryffindor and a second year. He told me that when I turn 11 years old I will get the same letter he got and I will go to school with him to. Our summer was bad our uncle locked Hedwig in her cage and hit me for trying to rescue her. A house elf caused more trouble and got me and harry locked in our room and bars on the window Harry makes sure I get enough to eat even if that means starving himself. I don't like it but oh well.

Chapter 2: going to the burrow

WE were both fast asleep and a light shone through my window. Harry Got up put on his glasses B wake up He whispered. Brandon sat up his eyes blinking look Harry He said whispering pointing to the window. A car appeared out of nowhere Ron Fred George harry said quietly what are you all doing here? The one known as Ron grinned at him rescuing you and your brother of course come on get your trunk he cant Brandon said Fred looked at him why not George asked him its under the stairs. Brandon stand back you to Harry. Ron said hooking a long rope to the bar he drove a little ways a way I think it was Fred who drove it came off with a little bit of noise Brandon and Harry both froze as Fred pulled in front of the window Fred climbed through then George well get the trunk you two get anything in here and pass it to Ron. The door is locked Brandon whispered the twins picked the locked and was gone in a flash Brandon grabbed his backpack and shoved his clothes in and the twins brought back the trunk Brandon put his bag in it and then handed it to Ron with the twins help Brandon got in after the twins Harry was about to follow when Hedwig screeched Hedwig Harry said and ran to grab her he handed her to Ron when a voice that made the two potters freeze That bloody owl and the sound of the door been unlocked potters ! He roared come one Harry Brandon said there uncle saw the seen oh no you don't boy you and that bloody pigion aren't going anywhere He said grabbing harry's foot Ron had a hold of Harry drive he said to his brother the car drove away and Harry closed the door see you next summer he yelled closing the door Brandon picked the lock on Hedwig's cage. Five minutes later the car slowed down in front of a cool house.

Chapter 3 Meeting Ron and Hermione sort of

Harry and Brandon got out of the car and pulled the trunk together while Ron and his brothers where planning what to do. They all walked in Brandon stared around its not much Ron said but its home I think its amazing Harry said just then a woman came around the corner Where have you being Brandon hid behind Harry Beds empty no notes car gone you could have died you could have been seen! Not that I blame you Harry dear and your brother Brandon He stepped from behind Harry Hello He said to her. Molly weasley's heart dropped blond and black hair and blue eyes with a handsom face looking at her. Come on dears time for a spot of breakfast they followed her Brandon sat next to Harry and Fred and George sat next to him Molly started to make plates go on the table. We get to eat this food Brandon asked Molly looked at him of course dear don't you eat at home once in a while Harry awnsered. Brandon and Harry got a large amounts of food they dug in after Brandon had three helpings as did his brother he pushed back his blondish blackish hair and yawned thank you Mrs weasley that was fantastic. Now you can sleep in bill and charlies room okay Harry can share with Ron okay they nodded now you kids turning back to her own kids your going to de gome the garden for me aww they whined Brandon perked up can we help mam He asked of course go on you lot

A few days in to staying there the letters arrived Brandon opened his with great exitment can we go today Harry please Brandon asked its not up to me Harry said laughing I guess we do have to go to diagon ally today we shale go by floo. What is flue Brandon asked oh that is right you had lived with muggles I forgot she said uh Ron show them how to do it she said He stepped into the fireplace grabbed the powder stuff and said diagon ally and tossed it in he turned on the spot wow can I go next? Brandon asked jumping up and down yes she said laughing he went in the fireplace fixed his hair and grabbed some of the stuff and said the same words as ron he fanished landing next to ron wow he said wicked hu Brandon ron said smiling. The others where there soon enough wait where is harry?

Chapter 4diagon ally

Brandon raised twards harry nocking him down B calm down why did you ditch me he said glaring at his brother for a girl he added glancing at Hermione who was trying not to laugh. Brandon this is Hermione granger oh so you're the famous Hermione Harry never shuts up about you Brandon said grinning at her she blushed B your dead Harry said Brandon ran all the way to where Fred and George where standing their laughing and hid behind them Fred wacked harry on the back of his head Molly and Arthur shook their heads ok lets go to gringots they said wicked Brandon said and so they went and got their money and Brandon looked at the youngest Weasley girl who looked a little green getting car sick Brandon asked she nodded he rapped his arm around her .as they got out of gringots Brandon realized he still had his arm around Ginny and let go come on Harry lets go buy something Brandon said and dragged Harry to Madam malcons ok meet us at flourish and bolts Molly called ok Harry Ron Hermione and Brandon said while Fred and George went somewhere else.


End file.
